


Skeleton in the Closet

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Control Freak Vergil, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sex Toys, Topping from the Bottom, Translation, Twincest, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes a wound can be healed not with love and comfort, but with pain.AKA: My brother discovered my super kinky toys, what do I doDom：Vergil Sub：DanteTHIS IS A TRANSLATION. I did NOT write this, I only translated it.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Skeleton in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Original fic link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211458  
> Everything including end notes are translated.

Dante has a little secret.

  


In the attic of his old and worn down office, there is a locked door. There was a time when he used to spend all day inside, locking the world away. He performed it almost like a ritual, and it wasn’t until the day Vergil moved into Devil May Cry that he let this little habit be forgotten. 

  


But nothing can stay a secret forever; the Pandora’s box is destined to be opened eventually, setting loose chaos onto unfortunate souls. When that day comes, Dante doesn’t know if he has enough willpower to face the consequences.

  


He will soon find out, however, both to his horror and astonishment.

  


That day, Dante had just come back from a job, whistling as he kicked down the front door of his office. His nephew looked at him with disdain as he threw himself onto the couch, promptly turning himself into a pile of boneless mush. Noticing the dirty rugs hanging from Nero’s belt and broom held in his hand, Dante raised his eyebrows in surprise.

  


“What’s up, kid? Don’t think we were expecting you here.”

  


Nero rolled his eyes, and swallowed down the urge to throw the dirty rug onto his uncle’s face. He answered reluctantly, “You think I want to be here? If Ver...father didn’t call and ask me to clean up your shitty ass office, I wouldn’t even think about coming in here!”

  


“Isn’t that nice.” Dante looked around the office distractedly. Even after all these years spent in literal Hell, Vergil still kept the side of him that loves to keep things neat and clean; a feat in and of itself. Maybe it’s time for him to make an effort to stop trashing the place..?

  


Vergil really has changed, he thought, breathing out a wistful sigh. He even got over his pride and asked his son for help. Maybe..maybe this office is becoming his home, too, even if he doesn’t realize it and would rather be caught dead than admit it out loud. 

  


“So where is Vergil? He wouldn’t leave you clean the whole house by yourself, would he? Is he hiding in the room by himself to avoid doing chores?” Noticing the lack of Vergil in the main hall, Dante asked curiously.

  


“Oh, go fuck yourself, he’s not like you.” Nero muttered, dusting the shelves with more force than necessary. “He’s in the attic. Who knows how long that place has been locked up, when we opened the door it was——” Nero almost lost the feather duster when Dante shot up from the couch.

  


“He **what??** The attic?!” Dante all but shrieked, his face twisting in horror. In the back of his mind, he knew how stupid he must look and sound like to his nephew right about now; but mostly he’s losing his mind over what Nero had just said.

  


He has never sprinted faster in his life, he swear. He was fast enough that he became a red blur, practically teleporting into the attic.

  


The fuck was that. Nero flipped Dante (more than) a few birds after he disappeared upstairs, and carried on with the task at hand. When he felt satisfied with his work, he put on his coat and left through the front door. As he walked away from the office, he couldn’t help glancing back with worry, his stomach twisting with unease. 

  


There is nothing to worry about, he told himself, it’s probably nothing.

  


  
  


——————————————————————————

  


As luck would have it, Dante was too late.

  


The tightly shut door had already been opened by force. The rusty chains rested on the dust covered floor, sliced through by a single clean cut. He doesn’t even need to think to figure out the culprit.

  


Of course something as silly as a chained up door wouldn’t stop Vergil, Dante thought bitterly as the last bubble of hope he had burst into pieces. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the slightly ajar door with shaking hands. 

  


He felt his blood rushing to his head all at once, his breath catching in his chest.

  


Vergil half crouched in front of an old chest, paying no mind to the intruder, his attention squarely on the container in front of him. He brushed away the thin layer of dust on the lid, revealing a scratched up letter “V”. 

  


His lips curled up into a smile that chilled Dante to the bone. He looks as if he had grasped in his hands a way to utterly defeat Dante, to a point he would never be able to pick himself up from the ground.

  


_No..he can’t find out——_

  


A shrill noise filled Dante’s head, and everything around him faded away. Frozen in place with fear, he could do nothing but watch as Vergil moved to open the chest.

  


Eventually, his limbs caught up with his brain, and Dante took a step forward with the intention to take it by force, or blast it into pieces, whatever it takes to destroy the evidence that could essentially doom him forever. He didn’t make any further than his first step, however, Vergil’s sharp and icy glare zeroed in on him, stopping him dead in his tracks. 

  


Blue summoned swords surrounded Dante, one of them had its razor sharp point pressed threateningly at his throat. If Vergil so wishes, the whole room would be coated in his blood, enough to drip through the floorboards onto the floor below. Vergil’s eyes were colder than ice, and the room temperature plummeted as he spoke.

  


“Take another step, brother, if you dare.”

  


Having no choice but to comply, Dante raised his hands in surrender. Signing, he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the storm.

  


Vergil hummed in approval, and removed half of the summoned swords. Goddamned control freak, Dante thought angrily, never took him for a nosy bastard. 

  


“I should probably say this up front,” He warned dejectedly, “Whatever you find in there, please have mercy on your little brother.”

  


Sparing him a scornful look, Vergil flipped the lid open; unaware of the eagerness in his movement.  
  
  
……

  


The sneer he was expecting from Vergil never came, nor was there a Yamato currently sticking through his chest. Dante cracked an eye open to steal a glance at him----and was rendered speechless by the oddly indecent sight before him. 

  


Vergil scanned over the various sex toys and bondage gear, his expression impassive as ever, and tossed them aside carelessly. Dante felt his heart sink in both horror and arousal. Despite the icy feeling of dread in his chest, his treatruous dick still throbbed with interest, cheerfully ignoring whatever fear that still has him frozen to the spot.

  


It looks like Vergil had found what he was looking for.

  


At the bottom of the chest, laid a leather glove with a slash running through the middle, and a blue coat that is intimately familiar to the both of them.

  


Those were the real secret Dante had desperately wanted to hide from his brother.

  


When the Damocles sword finally falls on your head, all of your worries and fear disappear in that instant. Dante knows better than anyone that Vergil will never let him have a moment of peace with this kind of leverage. Whether he chooses to use this knowledge to forever keep Dante under his boots, or simply leave him in disgust because he can’t stand to be with a freak of a brother like him, his only choice was to wait and face the consequences.

The air in the small room seem to be frozen. Dante stood rooted to the spot, his face uncharacteristically devoid of emotions as he waited. His brother stared at the old mementos, seemingly deep in thought.

“Interesting.” Surprisingly, it was Vergil who finally broke the silence. He raised one of his eye brows, holding the coat up by its corner, shaking it open like a victory flag. The vibrant blue and golden patterns stinging Dante’s eyes. “So this is your little secret, hmm?” He hummed, his voice pleased, as if dragging out his own brother’s most private secret is just another victory in their never ending competition to him. 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Dante said, his voice flat. 

Vergil frowned at his brother’s lack of explanation and quick admission. He studied Dante’s face carefully. His eyes were dead locked onto Vergil’s, his gaze burning with an intensity and desperation belonging to a wild animal with its back to the wall. 

His always carefree, mild tempered brother is angry. Furious, even.

When he realized this, Vergil felt a fire ignite in his heart.

They are twins, a terrible pair at that; they are lovers, too, heedless to the human world’s moral standard. In the past decades of their lives, they tore at each other’s flesh, ran cold sharp metal through each other’s bodies, and then kissed each other with blood still gushing from their open wounds. Sometimes Yamato would tear a gaping hole in Dante, sometimes Dante would break all the bones in his limbs. The never ending pain they inflicted on each other excited them, the pleasure derived from their acts of violence surpassing even that of their love making.

Vergil won’t deny the constant whispers he hears from his demonic soul——make Dante lose control, tear down his mask of humanity, and make him face the primal and filthy desire at the bottom of his soul. 

“Are you happy now, Vergil?!” Dante growled out his brother’s name through clenched teeth. He wanted nothing more than to tear open his brother’s heart, to see if he had even a shred of decency. 

“You want to hear me say it? Have it your way, then.” His face contorted into a twisted smile. Of course Vergil would be the one to tear open the wound still throbbing inside his chest, where he buried all his hatred, all his sorrow, all his desperate and twisted desire. The festering emotions he so carefully bottled up all these years oozed from gaping hole inside of him, bleeding into his words, his voice shaking with anger and pain.

“The times when I thought you were dead, I touched myself everyday thinking of you. Of course, it doesn’t stop there. The things I wanted to do to you..” He took a step forward towards Vergil, crossing the safe distance they usually maintained between the two of them. Vergil merely looked at him coldly, making no moves to stop him from voicing his twisted fantasies. 

“Sometimes I thought, you always loved running away from me, maybe I should have just broke all the bones in your arms and legs, and kept you chained inside like a dog. Is that what it will take for you to stay?”

“I guess I was too naive, too _foolish_ , for expecting you to change. But you never change for anyone, do you, brother? Not even for me.” Vergil’s face remained unreadable. He stood deathly still as Dante advanced, until the tip of their noses almost touched.

“You’ve always been a bastard."

“As long as you are still breathing, you won’t let anything stand in your way. Not even Nero can stop you, can he? Tell me, is guilt the reason you are staying at all? You did rip his whole damn arm off, after all.”

Dante turned his eyes to the toys scattered on the ground. 

“I bet you can’t even name any of these.” He grinned, and leaned in to whisper into his brother’s ears, his heated breath a soft caress on his cheeks. “I wanted to use them all on you.” 

“Do it then.”

Dante froze.

“....What?”

Vergil sounded like he was just commenting on the weather, completely unaware of how he had just shut down Dante’s brain with his short and simple answer. The whirlpool of emotions that had been driving him seem to have evaporated suddenly, and he stood wide eyed and speechless. Even getting stabbed through the heart by Yamato wasn’t enough to shock him like this.

“Have it your way.” Vergil raised his chin slightly, looking as superior as ever as he repeated Dante’s words. “I’ll play along with your little fantasy.” 

“But we do it on my terms.” The grin that appeared next on his face was purely demonic.

  


——————————————————————————

  
  


To say this turn of events was unexpected would be a gross understatement; but then again, their lives has always been filled with twists and turns. One second they were at each other’s throats ready to spill blood, and the next second they are rolling onto the springy single bed in the attic, tearing at each other’s clothes and lips instead. 

  


Dante silently and furiously berated himself for not having a shred of will power when Vergil is involved. The words he said in his fit of outrage still echoed in his head; how he had exposed all the fantasies he had about his brother---how he had wanted to break him, to imprison him, to force him into submission, to use him like a toy. It felt fantastic to finally let out the emotions he worked so hard to bottle up. If he had his way, he wouldn’t have minded enacting all of his twisted fantasies right there and then, whether Vergil agreed to it or not.

  


But Vergil had beaten him to the chase. Obviously, it is a trap, but Dante could not think of a single reason to turn it down.

  


Vergil sat over his stomach, pinning the lower half of his body between his long legs. The twisted fury on his face are all but gone now; Dante felt like a kid in way over his head. His hands felt useless on his sides. Unable to stop himself, he raised his hands to touch those thighs splayed over him, but Vergil slapped them away quickly.

  


“No touching.” Vergil scowled at him. He leaned down to pick at the toys, eventually deciding on a few that he could at least tolerate: a metal gag ball, maybe he can use it to shut Dante up; a handcuff? No..he has a better idea.

  


“Give me Cerberus.” He ordered. Dante protested loudly, but quickly relented under Vergil’s glare, letting the devil arm materialize in his hands. Cerberus glowed happily in his brother’s hands, the traitorous dog that he is; if he still had a tail it would be wagging shamelessly at Vergil now. 

  


Next thing he knew, his hands were tied tightly onto the iron bed frame above his head.

  


Vergil looked pleased by the helpless state his brother is in, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. Out of the two of them, no one had expected his breath to become quick and heavy with arousal first. 

  


Dante heard alarm bells go off in his head all at once. He’s only seen that expression on Vergil’s face once before. It was when they were still in hell, him and Vergil fighting back to back in perfect tandem; Yamato and Devil Sword Dante cut through waves after waves of demons rushing their way, thick and putrid blood spraying out and covering them from head to toe. He wiped at his blood stained face and grinned wildly, turning to watch his brother as they continued their onslaught. Vergil’s perfect face was covered in blood just like him. He spared a moment between his strikes to slick his hair back with a flick of his hand, never uttering a single word the entire time. Without the coverage provided by his silvery hair, Dante saw something he would never forget. It looks like their drawn out bloodbath had triggered something inside Vergil. The way his breath came in soft gasps, his eyes half lidded, a faint blush on his pale face——he looked like he had just came down from an orgasm, in the middle of slaughtering demons. 

  


Bloodshed, control, violence——Vergil extracts pleasure from those acts like nothing else in the world. 

  


It also spells imminent doom for whoever is unfortunate enough to become his target.

  


“Wait! That’s not fair!” Dante strained his neck as he tried to get away from the gag ball Vergil trying to put on him, and scrambled to think of a way to change his brother’s mind while he still could. Vergil paused, but kept the gag ball hanging between them. The corner of his mouth turned downwards as he looked at his brother impatiently as if saying, get on with it. 

  


“That’s not fair, Vergil.” Dante stared into his brother’s pale blue iris, and repeated, “You can’t always have it your way.”

  


“Actually, I think I can.” Vergil said, narrowing his eyes.

  


“Let’s make it a contest, then.” Dante knew how stubborn his brother can be, but luckily he is equally as stubborn, if not even more so. As expected, it worked like a charm. Vergil perked up with visible interest. He can never turn down a contest between them. 

  


Feeling a little more confident, Dante carried on. “I’ll submit to you. In exchange, you have to use something on yourself. You can handle a little toy, can’t you?”

  


Yup, that did it. His brother is a calculating demon down in his core, but his pride has always been his downfall. Nothing works better than to question his power, physically or mentally, whenever Dante wants to goad him into doing something he has absolutely no reason to do.

  


“You will come to realize that challenging me is your worst mistake.” He grinned down at Dante sweetly, looking every bit like a silver viper preparing to strike. “Pray your little bed will still be in one piece when we are done.”

  


——————————————————————————

  
  


Dante’s mouth felt dry as a desert. Still planted firmly on his lap, Vergil stripped away his clothes slowly, exposing his pale and flawless skin inch by inch. When he got to his boots, however, Dante interrupted his little show. 

“Wait! Keep those on!” He said hurriedly. 

Vergil rolled his eyes. “Don’t think I don’t know what you are thinking. Those filthy magazines are no good for you, little brother.”

“Please, brother,” Dante took a deep breath, “Keep them on.”

He couldn’t help it; no one had the right to look that sexy in boots. Those deceptively slender legs wrapped tightly inside leathery confines has always been the source of many of his fantasies. 

Vergil seemed to be quite pleased with his submission, and so he decided to be generous and indulge his brother’s little kink this time. 

Say what you will about Vergil, he always kept true to his words. It’s one of the few redeeming qualities about him. Like he had promised, the gag ball was put aside. He looked at the toys lying innocently on the ground and scowled. He really would rather not have any of them anywhere near his body.

  


“Want me to pick?” Noticing his reluctance, Dante asked tentatively. He knows how prideful his brother can be, maybe he needs a little shove. “There is no need to force yourself, I promise I won’t hold it against you if you want to change your mind….”

  


“Stop talking.” Vergil punched him in the stomach angrily, drawing out an exaggerated whine. He quickly bent down to pluck out a pink vibrator from the pile. It looked harmless enough, relatively speaking. 

  


He took a little time to gather his resolve. One hand pressed onto the solid muscles on Dante’s abdomen, and slowly pushed the vibrator into his ass with his other hand. It went in easily enough, he has had things much, much bigger shoved up there before. He pushed the little device as far up as he could manage, leaving only a thin pink wire outside. 

  


Vergil had already stripped Dante’s shirt off, and pulled his pants down to his knees, effectively immobilizing his legs. He felt restrained from head to toe.The culprit, his loving (and evil) brother, ripped his own pants right down the middle, leaving only his ass exposed in the air. He rubbed against the half hard cock nestled between his cheeks slowly, pulling away everytime Dante helplessly thrusted his hips upwards. 

  


“Don’t be mean to your little brother, Vergil,” Dante whined, and blinked innocently at Vergil. He could just barely touch that wet little hole. His twin narrowed his eyes at him and grinned, letting the head of his cock nudge against that tight ring of muscle, yet pulling away before it could get too far. He seems to be enjoying this childish game of cat and mouse. 

  


“Did I say you could move?” Finally deciding he had enough, Vergil lifted one of his legs and stomped down hard on Dante’s chest, the tip of his boots pressed right above his heart, beating frantically with arousal. Hopelessly, his cock became harder still at that. Looking up at him, he was reminded of the Vergil he saw on Temen-Ni-Gru all those years ago, deadly and tempting all at once.

  


As if to compliment Vergil’s desire to inflict pain, Dante craved it. Whenever Yamato ran through his stomach, whenever Vergil tore at his back with razor sharp claws in their frantic love making, he always relished in the pain, and in the twisted pleasure it brought him. In some way, he felt their never ending exchange of violence and blood kept Vergil bound to him.

  


They really are made for each other, a sadist and a masochist.

  


Vergil scoffed at the rock hard dick between his legs. He dragged the tip of his boots down Dante’s chest until it pressed against his cock, and leaned forward.

  


“Now this is impressive.” He chuckled darkly. “What other little kinks are you hiding from me, I wonder?”

  


Dante could barely hear what his brother is saying to him. The bottom of his boots scraped against the sensitive skin of his cock roughly; those pale thighs and ass shamelessly out on display. Heaven knows how much he wants to just tear the bed frame off and free himself from his constraints, anything to end this torturous teasing. 

  


He knows Vergil is doing it on purpose; the vibrator inside him seem to be affecting him just as much. He could see from the sweat beading on his brother’s forehead, and the way he unconsciously bit down on his lower lip; Dante isn’t the only one desperately trying to cling to sanity.

  


Or so he thought, until Vergil bent down again to pick at the toys once again. He emerged with a black whip roughly the same length as V’s cane. He held it in the hand he usually used to wield Yamato, studying it with narrowed eyes. He gave a few experimental flicks of his hand, the motions not too dissimilar to the way he always wielded Yamato in battle. A responding sound of crack! echoed through the room as he brought the whip down through the air.

  


Vergil silently approved of this little toy. He always had an affinity for cold weapons, after all.

  


He gave Dante a long look, and flexed his wrist; the whip held ready in his hand.

  


Woah, this is..a little more than he expected. Dante swallowed hard, feeling a little dizzy with all the blood rushing down south.

  


“So, you like it rough,” His twin concluded. He slowly dragged the whip from his throat, down his chest, and paused at his navel, leaving a streak of red in its wake.

  


“How about you tell me something I like to hear, before I give you what you want?” 

  


**_Crack!_ **

  


White hot pain exploded from his abdomen as Vergil brought the whip down onto him swiftly and viciously. He gasped in shock, feeling light headed from a sudden rush of arousal, hips twitching up on its own accord. Another strike followed immediately after, this time hitting his chest, even more vicious than before. The smell of blood filled the air between them.

  


—— _Damn him,_ Dante thought angrily, _does he even know the difference between torture and play?!_

  


The scent of blood seemed to awaken something in Vergil as well. He distractedly brushed back a few stray strands of hair that has fallen down, his excitement barely contained now. He needs a distraction from the vibrator working him up from inside, and Dante is the perfect target——his screams are so lovely indeed.

  


Dante realized in alarm as Vergil readied another strike: his sadist of a brother is getting really into this little role play. If he doesn’t come up with something to make him happy soon, there is a real possibility of Vergil just leaving him tied up like this in the attic, still hard enough to nail boards.

  


“Brother, Verge, please! I was wrong, I shouldn’t have had those dirty thoughts about you——”

  


“Think again.” The whip struck him as fast as his summoned swords. Vergil looked displeased, clearly those weren’t the words he wanted to hear.

  


Dante hissed through the pain, stealing glances at his brother as he thought hard about what to say. Vergil’s breath came out in shallow puffs, his chest rose and fell quickly as he panted. His arousal on full display from the tear in his pants.

  


He realized then what he must say to end this battle between them.

  


“It feels good.” He said, breathing out slowly as he let go of his pride and shame, surrendering to the pleasure he felt each time that whip came down on him.

  


“Please, brother, give me more.”

  


Vergil couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips at that, but he quickly composed himself. Forcing the corner of his lips down, and once again slipped back into his role.

  


“Good boy.” He purred his approval at his twin, his freehand smacking Dante’s face lightly. “I think you’ve earned a reward.”

  


Dante frantically licked and kissed at his hand, making wet little sounds as he dragged his tongue over his palm. In the haze of his arousal, he saw Vergil raise the whip once again, and brought it down onto his cock with a loud crack.

  


A thick sound tore from the back of his throat. Colors exploded before his eyes, and he came harder than he had ever before in his life. Thick streaks of cum landed onto Vergil’s thighs, his cock twitching in the intensity of his orgasm. His head felt dizzy with pleasure and relief, his eyes unfocused as he came down from his high.

  


How many people get to see their most private fantasy become reality? Ok, maybe it wasn’t exactly how he pictured it——it should have been him having his way with Vergil, not the other way around——but he’s hardly going to complain about it.

  


He felt a cool hand cover his eyes, pressing down on his eyelids. He blinked questioningly. His eyelashes tickled Vergil’s palm, and he pressed down harder. Dante got his release, but Vergil still haven’t had the chance to chase his own yet. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed the discarded coat on the floor. 

  


“Eyes closed.” He warned with finality in his voice.

  


Vergil does indeed love his little brother dearly. Dante can be a disobedient little brat; sometimes to make him behave, manipulation works better than discipline. A little guilt trip here, a little coercion there; and of course, the occasional lie is a necessity. Perhaps it is cruel to manipulate his little brother like that, but whoever said Vergil’s love was tender?

  


Dante’s curiosity piqued at the sound of clothes rustling. He was anxious and excited with anticipation; he knows Vergil will not disappoint him.

  


Finally, Vergil gave him permission to open his eyes. For a split second, he wasn’t sure what exactly he was looking at, if it was real at all. He could do nothing but stare wide eyed at the sight of Vergil, wearing nothing except for his old coat, a lump forming in his throat as he felt old memories and emotions threatened to overwhelm him. The Vergil in front of him began to overlap with the one in his memory, eyes colder than the rain pouring over them, moonlight reflecting off his vibrant blue coat, bright and flashing like Yamato’s blade.

  


Damn it, now would be a terrible time to cry. Despite his shock, his dick seemed to have a different idea, he was even harder now than he was before. But that would be ridiculous, is he going to have to cry and mourn for the stubborn and prideful young Vergil he lost decades ago as he fucked the present one? That would be too unfair, to him or to Vergil.

  


The source of his inner struggle, of course, completely ignored whatever is going on inside his brother’s head. Dante knows he has in interest in that——emotions and attachments are nothing but a weakness to him, things to be discarded, not to be understood. 

  


He didn’t get much more time to reminisce about the past. Vergil had dragged things out for himself long enough, he desperately wanted that heavy cock inside him, the vibrator making him clench around nothing, wanting to be filled by something much bigger than just a tiny toy. He tossed the whip aside, and lined himself up against Dante’s cock with his free hand. Slowly he lowered himself, not bothering to take out the toy still inside him. Vergil narrowed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip, feeling his muscles stretch around the thick and pulsing shaft, his usual cold and impassive expression chased away by a faraway look of pleasure. 

  


When the head of Dante’s cock touched the still vibrating toy, they both shuddered, and let out a moan in unison. They fit together like a lock and a key, made perfectly for each other, in sync with each other’s pleasure. Vergil adjusted his hips until he swallowed down every last inch, and begun driving himself onto his brother’s cock.

  


Vergil has always been ruthless when it comes to others, but even more so when it comes to himself. He raised his hips until only the head of Dante’s cock was still inside, and slammed back down hard. He always loved to get what he wants on his own terms, rather than wait and take what Dante has to give him. He kept up his relentless pace, thoroughly enjoying being the one in total control of their pleasure, angling himself so his every move had the blunt head hitting his most sensitive spot. Every move pushed the toy inside of him deeper still, his lips parting in a silent cry. Losing control of his demonic power under the onslaught of pleasure, blue scales started to creep onto his skin; he was so close..

  


Gripping his own dripping cock, he began stroking himself carelessly in tandem with his hips. Just a little more. He tossed his head back, baring his throat to Dante.

  


That proved to be a fatal mistake. He had forgotten that, just like him, his brother is a predator in nature; and a predator will always pounce when their prey lets their guard down.

  


When he heard the grinding sound of metal tearing, it was already too late. Dante tore through the metal bars with brutal strength, finally freeing himself from his restraint. He flipped their position with a feral snarl, pinning Vergil beneath him, heedless to the way he is still buried inside, his movement pushing his cock in impossibly deep. Vergil let out a strangled whimper, spattering Dante’s stomach with his own release, his cum mingling with the still wet blood drawn by the whip. 

  


“Screw you, Vergil, screw you!” Dante mercilessly pounded into that convulsing hole, all self restraint tossed aside. He caged Vergil’s comparatively slender frame between his arms, like an alpha laying claim to its mate, his muscles bulging with unrestrained possessiveness and anger.

  


_“In..sufferable!”_ Vergil cursed between clenched teeth, struggling to regain his composure. Dante pounded into him hard enough to make his body slide atop the bedsheet, his upper body almost falling off the bed, only to be pulled back onto that drilling cock. Vergil raised his hand to the back of Dante’s head and yanked him down into a kiss, tearing at his lips and tasting blood. He laughed through gasps, biting harder still until spit and blood spilled from their lips, flowing down onto Dante’s chest, sticky and wet between them.

  


Dante crushed him into his chest with bruising force, and came inside him with one last thrust. He growled low and deep, spilling into that insatiable hole, those walls tightening around him in spasms as if milking every last drop. Pushed over the edge once again, Vergil’s tail appeared behind him as he came, whipping around wildly in his ecstasy.

  


Just like he warned, their little bed couldn’t stay in one piece in the end. As soon as that beautiful and lethal tail slammed onto its frame, it collapsed, leaving them tangled in a messy heap amongst the wreckage.

  


Normally, this is when they would fight until one of them admit to being the one responsible for the mess——usually Dante——but today they just clung to each other, paying no mind to the mess around them. This is the only time Vergil would feel generous enough to give his little brother a loving hug; under normal circumstances he would much rather “hug” with his summoned swords than his arms.

  


Dante licked and sucked at his throat, nuzzling against him with his sweat covered face. Vergil turned away from him in disgust; but his tail snaked along Dante’s spine, and coiled around his waist.

  


“...Round two?” Dante asked hesitantly, “Should I remind you that there is still a vibrator in your ass?” 

  


Vergil scoffed at that, his tail slithered along Dante’s waist, and wrapped itself around his thigh.

  


“You talk too much,” He said annoyedly. “Now shut up and fuck me.”

  


  


End

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a different type of D/V.  
> Control freak Vergil and softcore mind control is my jam(!!!)


End file.
